The present invention relates to a copyholder for positioning printed material, such as papers or books, so that a user can view the material while performing other tasks. The copyholder is useful in an office environment for secretarial, clerical, or managerial use, and is especially useful in transcribing printed material with a typewriter, word processor, or computer.
A copyholder supports documents on a flat surface, and the documents are generally held in place with a holding means, such as a bar which attaches to the copyholder and extends across the width of the documents. However, a user often wants to support the documents only and does not want to use the bar to hold them in place. In this instance, the bar interferes with the users ability to change documents and lay them on the surface because it is stretched across the flat surface. The present invention eliminates this interference by providing a means for conveniently pivoting the document holding means out of the users way when not in use.